It felt that way
by radekofboktor
Summary: Dair! Blair is marrying Louis but... ;  My first fanfic, it's short but whatever! :P


**I do not own the characters! The CW does! :P This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language, so if you read any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them! Hope you like it! **

Dan was sleeping. He fell asleep while watching a movie on the couch of his loft. He was not aware of what was going to happen, but if he had known, he would not be able to sleep.

It was 11 o'clock in the evening. Dan was on the couch and he was so deeply asleep that he did not hear how the door opened. A beautiful brunette woman, all dress in white, came in.

She was crying, but the moment she saw him, she knew she was doing the right thing. She could not help it, she inmediately stopped crying and a big smile appeared in her face.

Blair closed the door quietly, she did not want to disturb Dan, although she needed to talk to him so badly. But he was so cute and calmed that it would have been a crime to break that peace. She sat down on the chair right next to him and noticed that the computer was still on. A film was ending. He had been watching one of her favorite films! Blair silently closed the laptop and turned to him. She watched how he breathed in and out. Her heart beated faster when she looked at his closed eyes and saw traces of tears.

He had been crying! Her emotions were so intense that she started crying again. But those were tears of rejoice. She was doing the right thing, if she had had any doubt, now she had not. She cried quietly and kept looking at Dan, unaware of all what was happening.

She began to think what had happened during the day. She woke up early in the morning. It was supposed to be the best day of her life. She was marrying a Prince, for God's sake! But it did not feel like the best day of her life. In fact, it felt the opposite. It felt like if she was going to be caged, in a beautiful, rich, stunning cage, but still a prison. Dorota came in and started to prepare her for the wedding.

Blair's mind went now to the church. Louis was there, her family and friends were there. No. Not at all. Dan wasn't there. He had been in the church before, all suited up, so handsome that it hurted to look at him. He was trying to support her by being there, but when Dan saw her, he could not stay there any longer. He gave her his best wishes and a lame excuse for leaving. Her heart, already in pain, broke as he left. When he was gone, she sat down and began to hyperventilate. What was happening? It was only Humphrey who left. It seemed that he was not the good friend she thought.

Her mind remembered now the altar. She was walking towards it when it happened. She saw Louis looking at her and she knew something was wrong, really wrong. The only face she wanted to look at was not there. That thought paralized her for some seconds. All the people were staring at her. She suddenly turned back and ran out of the church.

And here she was. In Brooklyn. Looking at Dan's face while smiling at the picture. She regretted nothing.

Dan's eyes moved. He blinked several times, then, he saw Blair. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He looked at her and and reached out his arm and his hand touched her. He screamed and Blair could not do anything but laugh at his astonished face.

-Blair! What the hell are you doing here?

-Hi, Dan! Thanks for the warm greeting...

-But... but... how long have you been here? And what –

-Shhhh- Blair put a finger on his lips and sat on his right.

Then she grabbed and hugged him as if the world was going to end. Dan, at first paralized, hugged her back. All his feelings were in that hug. Blair could feel that love and she asked herself how on earth she did not notice that before.

She reluctantly realeased him and took his face in her hands. Dan started to say something, but smiling, Blair put her finger on his lips again and said:

-Don't say anything. Don't think about the rest of the world. I love you.

Dan was shocked, this was a dream come true. He had lost count of how many times he had imagined this during the last weeks. This could not be true. He touched her face again and asked:

-How...?- he could not find words.

-Just kiss me.

And they kissed. Oh, yes, they kissed. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. As if they were going to die if they did not kiss. And it certainly felt that way.


End file.
